


Eros's Spell

by NighttimeWarrior



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gotham Academy, Maps is a ray of sunshine, Monster Hunters, Protective Damian Wayne, Secret Identity Fail, Tumblr Prompt, damimaps - Freeform, they all know Damian's Robin but they pretend they don't, ultimate power team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: DamiMaps~monster hunts along with fluff
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne, detective club - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1: Monster Hunting

It had been a normal day school for the first eight hours, then hanging around the other’s dorms, working on homework, and the occasional monster hunt. This was one of the days with the occasional monster. 

Maps had just gotten out of her last hour (speech and debate) and was making her way down to her dorm. When a sort of growl came from across the hall. Opening the abandoned room to find a glop of weird laying on the floor. Pulling out her phone she quickly snapped a photo and sent a text to the _Detective Club_ group chat. 

**Guys! I think I just found us a new mystery**

**Meet me in 20 my dorm Be There**

Over the next twenty minutes, the rest of the detective club arrived. When Colton finally arrived they stated, “I was walking down the hall, when I heard this growling like sound come from the storage closet. So I decided to check it out-” “Naturally.” Damian said as if it were normal. “Anyways, when I went in it was this creamy colored blob with big reddish-pink eyes and legs.-Want to go see if it’s still there?” holding up her bag and flashlight. In the end, the vote to go was 4 to 2. With Damian, Colton, Pom, and Maps for going and Kyle and Olive against going.

Olive grumbled something about how it was a bad idea, Kyle just sighed and readied his tennis racket. Maps was armed with a flashlight, Colton, Pom, and Damian didn’t bother bringing anything “extra”. The blob was not still laying on the floor. Instead, it was standing up with a trail of clear slime coming off the creature. “Okay, so this is not what I was expecting when you said ‘creamy colored blob’ Mia” Maps shot her brother a look before returning her attention to the thing that stood before them. The creature shifted turning into each member of the group, then into a gnome. Said gnome ran out of the closet, turning into a large bug that scuttled away.

Chasing after the shapeshifter until they were outside of the Academy. It was heading to the greenhouses, “Still not the weirdest thing in Gotham!” Olive’s voice was strained as she spoke white hair billowing over her shoulders. “Do Fritch and Rivera know where we supposed to meet up?” in all honesty Maps didn’t plan that far ahead. “They should be fine, once they get the supplies they should be able to do the spell anywhere.” Damian nodded in affirmation. Shapeshifter slipped through the gate, Maps huffed in annoyance ‘so we do this the hard way’. The hard way was having Damian help get Kyle over the fence then repeating that process till they were all over. The shapeshifter was digging through the dirt and Damian was advancing all Robiney like. Maps grabbed his arm tugging him back. He gave her a why'd-you-do-that look she returned with raised brows and a jerk towards her violently yellow bag which held the plan. The plan was to distract the shapeshifter long enough that Pom and Colton could come in with some dry ice (she’d seen somewhere that that could hurt these kinds of things) and a spell to take take care of it

It was a match worthy of a game of Spells and Serpents, with constitution rolls, agility, and charisma. Damina twisted out of the way of a swipe from the claws that had sprouted from the shapeshifter’s hand. Landing next to her with a wicked smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Think this imbecile needs a lesson from the ultimate power team?” 

“I think you would be right.” Damian pulled out his graplin gun and fired it, holding out his hand to her with a ‘do you trust me?’ Maps smiled and took his hand with a ‘yes’. Soaring through the air pressed against his side she was reminded of their first meeting, where they were both nearly expelled from the Academy.

She felt her foot connect with the goopy skin of the shapeshifter it gave before bouncing back, throwing her and Damian off balance and sending them to the ground in a pile of teenager. Maps groaned and rubbed her head pushing herself onto her forearms. Damian was in no better condition as he clambered to his feet. Olive’s eyes burned, her heads were shrouded in a halo of red and orange light.

Pom and Colton ran over the hill carrying a glass bowl with a hunk of steaming white in it. Kyle ran over and helped open the gate enough to safely get everything to the other side. As Pom dropped over the side of the gate and began to yell “Et vos interrogo Pomeline Fritch shapeshift discedere vis inest!” at the same time Colton threw the ice.

The ice flew straight and hit the shapeshifter, and in a dazzling array of frost blue, it vanished. The group trudged back to the Academy splitting to go to their respective rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Latin loosely translates to I Pomeline Fritch demand you shapeshift to leave this dimension.


	2. Crescendos and Decrescendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a crap excuse but I had a speech tournament last Saturday and was panicking to get my speech memorized so all my attention had been devoted to that. Thank you all for the kudos! <3

Maps was currently trying to apply concealer to the bruises that had formed on her cheek. It wasn’t great but it would (hopefully) work.  Going to her first-hour class (English), Maps sat down. Setting down her notebook and pencil case. Just in time for the bell, she sighed as Mr. told them to get a copy of  _ The Penguin Book of First World War Stories.  _ It wasn't like she didn’t enjoy English she enjoyed the book but the page of notes he made them take in the chapters kinda ruined it. Going through the rest of the class, as she put her book away the bell rang. Hurriedly leaving the class she got to her locker, switching out her English notebook for her math notebook and math book. 

<<<time skip>>>

Damian took one look at the poorly hidden bruise and sighed, strolling over to her he placed a hand on her forearm. Inhaling a bit Damian clicked his tongue unapologetically “sorry, I need to borrow her for a minute.” He gently took Map’s arm guiding her away from the student she was talking to. “You have concealer smeared across your check.” Maps let out a sigh “Is it that obvious?” Damian let out a small laugh, “yeah it is. Come on,” 

Maps sat down on the floor as Damian reapplied concealer and gently rubbed it in, till he was satisfied. Holding a hand out to her, she took it letting him help pull her up. “Thanks for that, you didn’t have to.” 

“Tt- it's nothing,” Damian looked away, his cheeks lightly tinted with a brush of pink. Maps smiled and stood up pulling Damian along with her. “Let’s go, the others will get suspicious if we’re gone too long .”

**Author's Note:**

> the Latin loosely translates to I Pomeline Fritch demand you shapeshift to leave this dimension.


End file.
